


In the Darkness with You

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: The Fountain (2006)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "I knew that somehow you would find your way back. And I heard your heart beating. You were in the darkness, too. So, I stayed in the darkness with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness with You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine


End file.
